Lua de Mel
by Charlie Agron Sarfati
Summary: Um pedacinho da lua de mel Achele da fic ;    Eu ainda não possuo nada, e desculpe por qualquer erro


Ela falar sobre o morango, chantilly, sorvete... só isso foi o suficiente para sentir meu corpo quente, agora ela me largou na cama sozinha enquanto foi ao banheiro, podia sentir cada célula do meu corpo arder em ansiedade, Dianna e chocolate, precisa de mais alguma coisa?

Ela saiu do banheiro enrolada em um roupão com sua camiseta na mão, a vi colocar a camisa no chão, pegar seu Ipod e liga-lo na caixa de som. A música tinha uma batida que me deixou mais excitada ainda. Ela parou em frente a cama, sorriu, começou a rebolar de acordo com a musica, eu sorri e mordi meu lábio, ela desamarrou a corda do roupão, eu perdi o ar quando ele finalmente caiu pelos seus ombros em direção ao chão.

Dianna estava com uma lingerie vermelha de renda, um sutiã de bojo que deixava seus seios um pouco maiores do que eram, uma calcinha pequena com um laço ao lado, e para minha loucura eterna, um cinta liga descia de cima da sua calcinha em direção ao meio de suas coxas, onde se prendia a uma mini meia calça que ia de encontro ao seu salto. E para piorar tudo, preso na lateral da sua calcinha tinha um algema como se respira por alguns segundos, ela sorriu vendo minha reação.

–Di...voce quer me matar é?

Ela continuou a dançar de acordo com a música, subiu na cama em pé, com uma perna em cada lado do meu corpo, eu tremia de desejo e não conseguia tirar meu olhos dela, seu olhar estava escuro e cheio de desejo como eu sabia que o meu também estava, sua voz foi rouca quando ela finalmente falou.

–Tira sua roupa.

Pronto, três palavras e eu podia sentir a piscina que minha calcinha tinha virado, a obedeci claro, quem seria louco de negar alguma coisa agora? Me apoiei no cotovelo de novo tirando minha blusa e sutiã, olhei para cima onde ela ainda me olhava, ela mordeu o lábio inferior, com muito custo porque suas pernas estavam na altura do meu quadril eu consegui tirar minha calça e calcinha junto com os sapatos, deitei de novo a olhando, esperando a próxima coisa que ela queria. Ela sorriu quando me viu completamente dominada por ela.

–Abre as pernas.

Porque simples frases eram capazes de me tirar do sério assim? Eu obedeci, musica ainda tocava no fundo, e Dianna se mexia em pé de forma que eu pensei que fosse ter um treco, ela desceu torturantemente devagar sentando na altura da minha barriga, podia sentir minha pele ficar molhada pela sua intimidade, ela desceu sua boca ao meu ouvido.

–Espero que você não esteja planejando andar muito nessa viagem.

Eu não pude conter um gemido que escapou da minha garganta e ela sorriu, minhas mãos foram direto ao seu quadril, mas como eu imaginava ela tirou.

–Eu falei que você podia me tocar?

–Di...por favor... –supliquei-

Ela apenas sorriu ainda mais, sentou de novo, pegou meus braços e os prendeu acima da minha cabeça junto com a madeira da cama.

–Charlie não faz isso comigo vai...

–Agora não tem Charlie aqui não amor... é a NOSSA lua de mel, essa vez é só MINHA.

Lembrei da noite do elevador, logo depois que ela me pediu em namoro, onde ela deixou claro que seria somente Dianna, tive certeza que hoje seria tão maravilhoso e torturante como foi aquela.

Ela passou seus lábios devagar contra os meus, levantei minha cabeça para aprofundar mas ela saiu, ela traçou uma linha molhada, lambendo meu pescoço, descendo para meus seios, mordeu de leve o bico do meu seio, eu gemi de novo, ela fez o mesmo com o outro, meu corpo se arqueava, buscando desesperadamente um contato mais forte, ela saiu de cima de mim eu gemi em desaprovação, arrancando uma gargalhada dela, ela pegou um morango do carrinho ao nosso lado, passou no chantilly e colocou metade na sua boca e veio em minha direção, eu sabia o que tinha que fazer, nos encontramos no caminho e eu mordi a outra metade, não sem antes lamber seu lábio e sorrir ao ouvir ela gemer baixo, ela se afastou de novo. Eu aproveitei para engolir o morango, ela voltou ao carrinho, agora ela pegou o pote de sorvete, eu já iria querer o sorvete sozinho porque aquele lugar era incrivelmente quente, mas agora então, eu precisava desesperadamente daquele sorvete. Ela pegou uma colher, e passou no meu lábio superior, eu sorri, ela lambeu e chupou de leve meu lábio.

–Di... para de me torturar amor...

Ela gargalhou ainda mais.

Ela pegou outra colher de sorvete e eu fiquei olhando para ela, ela sentou mais para baixo, agora em cima da minha intimidade, eu gemi ainda mais, ela passou a colher pela sua boca devagar, e lambeu olhando para mim. Meu Deus como aquela mulher conseguia ser tão sensual?

Ela passou um pouco de sorvete pelo meu seio, e depois lambeu, o contraste do gelado do sorvete com o quente da minha pele e sua língua foi demais, eu gemi ainda mais alto, sua outra mão estava no meu outro seio.

Mais uma vez ela foi até o carrinho.

–Seu corpo está ainda mais gostoso amor... – ela falou com sua voz rouca-

Agora ela pegou a calda de sorvete de chocolate, passou pelo meu lábio de novo, dessa vez finalmente ela me beijou decentemente, sua língua brincava com a minha, nós duas gememos durante o beijo, eu passei minhas pernas pela sua cintura a prendendo contra mim, ela sorriu entre o beijo.

Ela conseguiu com muito custo sentar de novo.

–Vamos ver se você está pronta para mim amor.

Ela desceu suas mãos pelo meu corpo, indo em direção a onde eu mais queria, ela passou um dedo pela minha intimidade sentindo a piscina que já tinha virado.

–Droga Lea... você tá tão molhada.

Eu gemi ainda mais quando ela introduziu um dedo em mim facilmente, apenas para tirar de lá rápido e levar a própria boca.

–Eu adoro o sabor do chocolate, mas não é melhor do que o seu.- ela falou lambendo o dedo e me olhando-

–Di, pelo amor de Deus... faz alguma coisa, eu vou surtar. – eu falei quase chorando de desespero-

–Como será juntar os dois? – ela continuou como se não tivesse me ouvido falar nada-

Ela saiu de cima de mim, para meu desgosto, me fazendo sentir a brisa de mar entrar pelo quarto e passar por mim, sim, eu sabia como estava molhada, molhada de forma que somente a Dianna conseguia me deixar.

Ela jogou calda em cima da minha barriga e lambeu, eu gemi de novo, ela fez uma trilha, começou no meu umbigo em direção a minha intimidade, ela lambeu a trilha toda, chegando na minha intimidade, nossa, como era bom sentir pelo menos um pouco de alivio da minha necessidade, ela passou sua língua de baixo a cima, eu suspirei, ela lambeu e prendeu meu clitóris entre seus lábios, eu podia senti-lo pulsando, gemi de novo, ela introduziu dois dedos em mim, enquanto sua língua puxava e soltava minha área mais sensível, senti a formigação comum tomar conta de mim.

–Di... eu..vou...

Antes que eu terminasse a frase ela saiu, tirou os dedos e a boca, eu suspirei inconformada.

–Dianna!

Ela riu, veio a minha orelha, lambeu meu lóbulo.

–Eu tenho uma surpresa para você amor.

Eu suspirei, ela planejava voltar viúva para NY?

Ela levantou da cama, tirou sua roupa, exibindo aquele corpo que eu tanto conhecia, eu gemi seu nome.

Ela foi em direção a sua blusa largada ao lado da porta do banheiro, eu a olhei confusa, foi quando eu vi, ela trazia na mão um consolo com cinto, perdi o ar.

–Di... quando...como?

Ela voltou ao meu lado

–Eu só vou fazer isso se você concordar amor. – ela falou doce-

Eu só consegui concordar com a cabeça, ela passou as pernas pelo cinto, o prendendo na sua cintura, a visão da Dianna com um consolo preso na cintura fez meu corpo tremer, eu não demoraria isso é certo.

Ela voltou para cima de mim, me beijou de novo

–Só solta minhas mãos amor, por favor, já tá doendo. – falei suplicando-

Ela concordou e soltou, minhas mãos perderam o controle e correram por todo seu corpo, ela se ajeitou em cima de mim, me olhou esperando eu concordar, eu acenei com a cabeça de novo, ela me beijou ao mesmo tempo que me penetrou, meu corpo perdeu o ar, ela foi até o fim e esperou eu recuperar o fôlego.

–Tá tudo bem amor? – ela perguntou no meu ouvido-

–Tá... só deixa eu acostumar um segundo. – falei sem ar-

–Quando puder me fala. – ela beijou meu pescoço, mordendo e lambendo eu relaxei meu corpo-

–P-pode. –falei a beijando de novo-

Ela voltou a se movimentar, eu sabia que o consolo tinha o estimulo por dentro do cinto também, então quanto mais ela se mexia em mim, mais as duas sentiam prazer, a sensação dela me movimentando em cima de mim, nossos seios se roçando um no outro, nossas bocas sem conseguir se soltarem, meu corpo tremeu quando ela aumentou o ritmo, nossos corpos balançavam juntos, meu corpo todo foi tomado por um dos orgasmos mais intensos que eu já tive, eu senti meu corpo fraquejar, Di ainda se movimentou algumas vezes antes de eu ouvi-la gemer meu nome e seu corpo cair contra o meu.

Eu tremi quando a senti sair de mim, caímos lado a lado na cama.

Ela tirou o cinto a jogou no canto do quarto, eu rolei e deitei no seu peito.

–.amo.

Ela sorriu

–Eu também. Quer passear e conhecer o Caribe? – ela perguntou me olhando-

–Mais tarde, agora eu tenho outros planos. – falei sorrindo antes de voltar a beijá-la-


End file.
